Venomfang's Story
by venomfang77
Summary: Venomfang (an OC) is a shadowclan warrior, but came from somewhere beyond the forest. Her sister Dawnheart (also an OC) is the only cat from her old life. Venomfang learns about where she came from, and how to move on.
1. Chapter 1

Scourge looked down from the dumpster at the group of cats gathering in the alley. The time was nearing to when they would meet Tigerstar at the forest and launch their attack against the resisting clan cats. His paws were itching at the thought of battle. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Hecate's fluffy black fur. She Padded out of the alley through a small hole in the fence that Scourge had never noticed._ It'll be dark soon, why would she leave now? _He thought. He also noticed that she looked a little plump, which was odd considering the cats were all given the same amount to eat. _ She must be getting more than her share, better take care of that. _ Scourge leapt down and slipped through the gap in the fence. Then he weaved through the pile of shiny canisters next to the road, their rank scent was so strong he lost Hecate's trail. After a few minutes he found it again on the other side of the canisters and followed it into a line of bushes. On the other side of the bushes was a tree. In the small space between the tree and bushes was a pile of leaves and junk probably taken from other dumpsters and was arranged into a nest. Inside the nest, curled up so she was in the direction away from him, was Hecate. Silently he walked up so he was right next to her. "It's always wise to watch for danger, especially when you're alone." taunted Scourge. Hecate looked up in alarm but then winced in pain. Scourge was a little confused, had she been attacked earlier? Out of nowhere came a squeal. "Please don't hurt us, I promise I've done nothing wrong!" pleaded Hecate. "Who's us?" asked Scourge. Hecate cautiously moved her tail aside. In her nest were two small kits. He moved closer to them, Hecate was radiating anxiety, but Scourge paid no mind as looked them over. "They were born just now; I didn't want anyone to know yet." Said Hecate. "Two she-cats." Scourge asked indirectly. Hecate nodded. "Who is the father, if you don't mind me asking?" Although his tone showed he expected an answer whether she wanted to give one or not. Hecate shuddered nervously, "I believe you are." Scourge looked at her in disbelief. "No it's true! Look at this one; she has a white paw and blue eyes like you!" contended Hecate. The black tom looked at the kit again, if he thought about it, she did resemble him. "Perhaps you're right." He said calmly. The kit with the white paw swiped at him with tiny claws. Scourge chuckled to himself as he watched this, then he looked back to Hecate. "Have you thought of any names for them?" The still less than relaxed queen met his gaze. "I was thinking of some just a few minutes ago, I decided on Dawn for the one without any white in her fur. But I hadn't come up with anything for the other yet." Scourge continued to look between Hecate and the fiery kit with the white paw, who was still swinging at him. "Do you have a name you would like to give her?" asked the queen. Scourge thought for a moment, regarding the kit at his paws. "Yes, Venom will be her new name. It's feminine but powerful." To tell the truth, Hecate did not like this name; however she knew better than to upset her leader. "Venom and Dawn, our kits will be bloodclan's best warriors." Hecate reluctantly said. Scourge nodded and turned to leave. Just before he left her home, Scourge looked back to her. "Does anyone else know that the kits are my daughters?" he asked. Hecate shook her head in response. She watched as the small black tom slipped through the line of bushes and disappeared. The queen sighed and wrapped her tail around the newborns. "Goodnight little ones, I'll see you in the morning." With that she set her head against her paws and slowly drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Hecate watched Dawn and Venom wrestle in the space in front of the dumpster. They were now three days old, and had a lot of energy to burn. Venom suddenly pinned down her sister. "Do you surrender!" chirped the tiny kit. It was innocent enough, but even at this early age it was clear that Venom would outdo her smaller sister as a fighter. _She definitely has some similarities with her father. _Hecate thought. Whether or not this was a good thing she couldn't decide.

Another cat walked confidently up to the dumpster. _Speaking of her father. _Hecate was not in love with Scourge despite the fact that he was the father of Dawn and Venom. However even she had to admit that he looked imposing, with his head held high showing the dog teeth in his collar. At least she was told they were from dogs, Hecate didn't let herself think of the alternative.

Scourge's icy blue eyes monitored the kits movements, his expression neutral. Venom boxed Dawn's ears with her front paws. Dawn tried to rear up in an effort to defend herself, but was promptly knocked over and pounced on by her sister. The corner of Scourge's mouth rose in a smile, this made Hecate feel uneasy considering the fact that the only time he really ever smiled was when he was standing over the corpse of a former enemy.

"Okay! Okay! You win! Can we do something else now?" pleaded Dawn. Venom jumped off of her and the two black she-cats ran over to Hecate. The queen licked the fur between Dawn's ears warmly. As she turned her gave back toward the dumpster she noticed Scourge stand up and leap upon the dumpster. When his size was brought into account this was actually an amazing feat.

Bone, one of Scourge's highest ranking warriors walked up to him. "Everyone is here and accounted for." Said the white tom. Scourge nodded and stood up to address the clan. "Warriors!" shouted Bone. "Gather around!" In seconds the clearing was a patchwork of different colored pelts. "What's going on?" said Venom. Hecate quickly hushed her. "Our leader is going to tell us something. So we need to listen carefully." Whispered the queen. "As you all know, we have been waiting for our allies in tigerclan to give the all clear for us to come to the forest. Today, it has arrived." Said Scourge.

Hecate looked around and saw that many of the cats were grinning widely in anticipation. After a moment Scourge resumed "We will start moving toward the forest today. To avoid attention from housefolk we will travel in groups of six. Brick, Bone, Shake, Ice, Ember and I know how to get there and will lead the way. Everyone get in a group and await the signal to leave. "

The cats shuffled through the space awkwardly for the clearing was barely large enough to accommodate all of the clan. Hecate stood up to move, motioning with her tail for the kits to follow. They settled down next to Hecate's sister Iris who smiled at the sight of her kin, a ginger tom named Shatter and two other cats that Hecate didn't know the names of. As the movement in the clearing died down, an excitement filled the air. Brick led her group out first, followed a few minutes later by Bone, then Shake, Ice and Ember each in turn deserting the area.

Hecate gave a small hop in surprise as she felt a familiar black tom cat rub past and stand next to her. "This group, follow me." He said turning to the waiting cats. Hecate face tightened in a subtle show of irritation. This was just what she needed, walking with Scourge for a whole day. But she would bear it, as she did all the inconveniences in her life.

**Sorry guys, the first two or three chapters will be just building up the story line, please bear with me. Thank you.**


End file.
